Unexpected
by InTheMist032000
Summary: Hinata is proud of herself for her bold new purchase. Little does she know, it's about to set something unexpected in motion. Herself. NaruHina, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

You may recognize this story from my Naruto Drabble series. What started out as a friend challenging me, turned into this. The challenge was to write while listening to a certain amount of songs on shuffle (adding one each chapter, until the cap's reached, then repeat), the catch being a new song will likely change the tone and direction of the story. I won somewhere around chapter 5, but the story wasn't finished yet. I've decided to finish it for you guys. Let's see where this ride goes!

Hinata is proud of herself for her bold new purchase. Little does she know, it's about to set something unexpected in motion. Herself. NaruHina, Rated M

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Believe me, if I did, this would be so canon._

* * *

**Songs**:Touch My Body - Mariah Carey  
Just My Imagination - The Temptations  
Bully - Eminem  
Forgotten - Avril Lavigne  
Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland

* * *

**Unexpected**

予期しない

* * *

She felt daring. She felt bold. She felt smoldering and sexy, though most shockingly, she felt flirty.

Standing in front of her full-body mirror, Hinata twirled around in her very lascivious, very audacious, very _new_ purchase.

On a whim, she had purchased what was easily the most... _adult_ set of underwear she'd ever owned. She traced the black lace partly covering the bright orange silk of her brazier. Eyeing the image of matching underwear in the mirror, she twirled once more, the corner of her lips lifted ever so slightly.

In a wistful sense of fantasy, she wondered what Naruto would think if he could see her now. Surely, she would no longer be the shy, weird girl who hardly ever said a word in his eyes. Maybe. She turned to her side, admiring the curve of her hip. At the very least, he wouldn't think she was a _girl_.

She reached for the final piece of the set - an orange, silk robe - lying on her bed and paused at the clicking sound of her doorknob turning.

"Hey Hinata, Neji said I could come-"

It all sank in her gut, along with her heart, all too quickly. Though not quick enough to cover what she never wanted anyone to see. Aside from Naruto, of course. But that didn't mean she wanted him to see her like this _now_. Before she could even muster enough courage to cut off the price tags!

She screamed a quick, "Ah!" Hardly a scream at all. It was just loud enough to send a jolt of life through the frozen blonde in her doorway.

In a moment of surging adrenaline and embarrassment, she forgot how to use her arms. They were moving. They just weren't moving in the way she wanted them to. _Cover me up, cover me up, use the robe, cover me up!_

Standing there, thoroughly scandalized, and feeling very much bullied - though the poor guy had done nothing but execute flawlessly poor timing - she stared. Stared at blue orbs stare back. Though they were not staring at her eyes.

"H-Hinata...?" He breathed.

Her arms instinctively pulled into her chest, causing a shift in fabric that she did not miss his eyes following. She wanted nothing more than to run away. Except maybe to run into him. On accident, of course! As a mishap of trying to run out the door and away. And if that were to happen, then she would just wish it to be forgotten. But only by him. Because, well, _how embarrassing_.

"I-I forgot you weren't 12 anymore..."

Her eyes widened at the epiphany. It... worked. She was right. She was no longer a girl in his eyes. That stirred something within her. Something that banished the mortification in the pit of her stomach and replaced it with butterflies. Butterflies on _fire_, maybe. And suddenly, she had the most ridiculous impulse to ever occur in her - aside from the various nonsensical ones that often involved Naruto. She wanted to drop the robe. Drop the robe, and see what happened. How he reacted. What he would do. Do to _her_, if she were lucky. But, before she could act, the door had slammed shut. Him on the other side.

Her lips pursed slightly as disappointment washed over her, before her senses kicked in and her face burned with ripe embarrassment.

Only in her dreams was she so bold. Her imagination must be slowly overtaking her.

She gulped.

* * *

Note: It begins~


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs**: Shark in the Water - V.V. Brown  
Misguided Ghosts - Paramore  
Oopsy Daisy - Chipmunk  
Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring  
In Your Eyes - Kylie Minogue  
Not Fair - Lilly Allen  
I Can't Do This - Plumb

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

She couldn't forget his face. The way he looked. The expressions he made while looking at her nearly nude form, covered only by the short-lengthed robe. It excited her and had her heart race each time she remembered. Her imagination was getting bolder with each fantasy and she felt herself sink deeper each time. Her love for Naruto was getting muddled over with thoughts and impulses that had her glowing red each time.

She knew, as a maturing young woman, it could only be natural. And she knew it was only normal to think such things about the one she loved. But she couldn't bring herself quite yet to accept that she had reached that stage in maturity - where lust started brewing.

It seemed extremely misguided to her - to the easily-shamed part of her - that with maturity came things so seemingly immature. Things like lust. And yet she felt it. Growing and growing from deep within, persuading her with endless temptation and impulses. Impulses that became increasingly worse than something like dropping her robe.

It didn't help that Naruto avoided her like the plague. It would never help. She knew - _knew_ - it had to be that he was just incredibly embarrassed. Possibly even more than her. As she wasn't exactly mortified anymore by what had happened. In fact, sometimes, she would even wish it would happen again. And end much differently.

She sighed. Even watching him from afar was difficult now. Like he had somehow developed a Hinata-radar overnight and would disappear whenever she caught sight of him. It happened every time - even when she knew there was no way he could have known she was there. And even when she knew better, she felt her heart beat uncomfortably each time it happened. As if he were rejecting her with each disappearance. Even when she knew better, she couldn't help but think otherwise.

It wasn't until a whole week passed since he walked in on her, that he finally stood his ground when he saw her. At the light pink etched onto his cheekbones, she politely matched it. She stood idly by in fear of scaring him away and let him go first.

"Hey Hinata," he grinned, lightly scratching his flushed cheek.

Her lips parted in fascination and pride. Did he just greet her as if he hadn't avoided her for a week? A part of her envied his ability to bounce back. Aside from the adorable little blush caressing his skin, she would have thought that everything a week prior to this moment all happened in her head. God bless that tiny, little blush.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun."

His name tasted like honey as it parted her lips. It felt so good to say it out loud. She looked into his eyes, unabashed by the familiar lull in her thoughts. The calm that occurred before flooding her mind. And flood, they did, the moment he took a step closer.

Now scratching the back of his head, he spoke, "So... um," he broke their eye contact for a second, "What happened last week..," and his gaze was back, "That didn't really happen, did it?"

She duly noted that he stopped advancing the moment he got within a yard of her. The stirring sensation that bubbled in her belly at the thought that she possibly intimidated him - _him_, Uzumaki Naruto! - enticed her. She had never had that affect on anyone before. While she had her doubts, the thought was surprisingly attractive.

"What do you think happened, Naruto-kun?"

She was alarmed. Slightly. The voice she heard was the voice she had in her fantasies. The ones where she felt flirty and playful, her only want to be a tease.

She saw his eyes widen, ever so slightly, for a split second. From the corner of her eyes, she saw his mouth gape open and shut. As if he didn't know what to say. That was new.

"I- You- Um." She wanted to giggle, and bit her lip. "You were- I saw... Nothing!"

Suddenly, his arms were whipping furiously in front of him, as if to tell her there was nothing to see.

He laughed nervously and continued, "N-Nevermind, Hinata. Forget I said anything. Goodbye!"

She was left stupefied as Naruto turned and ran away, jumping and disappearing from sight. She blinked and tried to process what just happened.

Feeling miffed, disappointed, and somehow rejected, she recognized the strange sensation of déjà vu and silently sulked within herself.

Just as she felt the courage to interact with the object of her affections - and possibly, maybe even flirt and tease him a little - he left. For the first time - after _years_ of trying to persuade herself to make a move - it didn't terrify her. Actually, it seemed terribly fun.

That just wasn't fair.

* * *

Note: Unf. This is too much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs:** Don't Stand So Close To Me - The Police  
Scary - Britney Spears  
I Need a Doctor - Eminem  
Far Away - Nickelback  
I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte  
Livin' It Up - Ja Rule (what.)  
Ready to Fall - Rise Against  
Everytime I Look For You - Blink 182

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

She couldn't believe herself. What was worse was that she was having so much fun. _So much fun_, even though she knew it was wrong - and possibly even a little mean. Somehow, that made her enjoy it even more. And if she were being extremely, brutally honest with herself, she didn't feel guilty about any of it. At all.

She had gone back to that store - the one in which she bought those adult undergarments - and bought two more sets. One in a shocking white and baby pink lace. The other a deep, sultry purple with black lace. She felt no hesitation in cutting off the tags. She had been too excited to indulge herself in one of her more common fantasies; temptation too sweet to resist. And she indulged herself a little bit every day - always making it seem accidental. She was pleased with herself over how well she handled it every time, before finding a quiet, secluded place she could giggle a fit.

Her fantasy really wasn't too difficult to act out. That had been the most surprising part. Over the past few days, she would alternate between her three sets, making sure to position the way they hugged her body just right. And she had ditched her purple sweater, because it would only get in the way. She would make herself appear modestly clothed, but every time she could get close enough to Naruto - who had decided to conveniently forget anything happened, and never brought it up again - she would give him a little peek of what was underneath. She always made sure she'd be able to catch his reaction before acting - anywhere from a slip of her sleeve to a suddenly loose elastic band. She would often, conveniently, have something to pick up around him, too.

His reactions were priceless, and always different. It was just another thing she loved about him. She almost always got double-takes and felt like she could hear him asking himself if he had really just seen what he thought he did. The first few times had been nearly impossible to contain herself. The adrenaline coursing through her veins was an easily addicting sensation and she couldn't bring herself to stop.

But even in her fun, and overwhelming giddiness at the fact that Naruto was coincidentally running in to her more often, she couldn't shake the near lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was still a long ways away from her. She knew her teasing him with some tantalizing images of her in sexy underwear wouldn't ultimately get her where she wanted to be. She knew that. She just wasn't sure what else to do. Other than wait for push to come to shove.

But today was different. Today was a nice surprise. Today, she had been asked if she wanted to train with Naruto. She couldn't agree fast enough.

It was an accident. An honest accident she certainly hadn't premeditated. For she wasn't that bold. Not yet. There was only silence after it happened. She was frozen in her spot at his feet. A kunai mid-air in his right hand, a thin strip of her shirt hanging off the end.

He hadn't meant to. Really, he hadn't. He was sure she would have dodged it. But there was no going back as his kunai caught her shirt near her waist. And between the motion of his arm following through and her falling back as a means of dodging, he had slit an opening diagonally across her chest.

His head hurt at the sudden rush of blood pooling elsewhere. Because she was wearing that damn bra he had briefly seen her in two weeks ago. He had tried so hard up til now to convince himself that he didn't see anything. It had even worked a little. But seeing her now, on her back, looking up at him as if daring him to make a move - at least, he could swear that's what her face said - shoved the very obvious fact that he did into his face. Right into his face, and violently so. And damn it, she looked good in orange.

He felt like he had just been ruthlessly wedged in between two choices. He could challenge the spark he swore he saw in her eyes, or find some way to convince himself he couldn't see the inviting dip between her breasts and help her up; pretending this, too, didn't happen.

It took all he had to remember how to move.

* * *

Note: The only time a kunai ever actually did anything useful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs:** Hey You - Shakira  
Say Anything - Kate Voegele  
Gasolina - Daddy Yankee  
Love's Not a Competition (But I'm Winning) - Paramore  
Paradise - Vanessa Carlton  
Feels Like Tonight - Daughtry  
Make You Happy - Celine Dion  
Yesterday - Toni Braxton  
Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

She blinked at the situation she found herself in. Blinked at the way her insides curled as Naruto stood over her. Blinked at the hand reaching out to her.

She pouted her lips at the hand. Arched a brow at the fact that Naruto was looking everywhere but her. Brought her brows together at the realization that this accidental incident wasn't going the way she first hoped.

That had to change.

Somehow, he had done it; the right thing. Somehow, he had forced his instinctive urges away and reached his hand out. Managed to keep it out for her to grab, and nothing else. He was proud of himself, but couldn't bring himself to look at her at the same time. That would be asking too much from him - to look only at her face and not stray to other, lovely, beautiful things. But then she spoke, and things changed.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." At his name, he looked at her.

"That was my bad," she continued, shifting herself to sit up, bringing her arms shyly into the sides of her chest.

"Forgive me," she finished in a whisper, as his throat dried.

He knew she couldn't have meant to, but that didn't stop his body from reacting. Her arms pushed her bountiful breasts together, enticing him with what could only be an invitation. His mind went blank. He couldn't remember what she said, or why he was holding his hand out between them.

She smiled. Faintly. She couldn't give herself away. She wasn't sure if it would work, but judging from the way his eyes instantly caught on, she knew it did. Coyly, she reached her hand out to his, coincidentally sweeping her right leg as she pulled herself up.

He landed with perfect precision. Right where she wanted him. Right where he belonged. Right, smack dab, in between her breasts.

He wasn't sure what happened. He wasn't quite sure where he was. He only knew that he didn't care. It all happened so quickly, and ended just as fast, but it was soft, warm, with an intoxicating scent... and just _so soft_. For just a second, the terrifying thought of what he could possibly be shoving his face more and more into, crossed his mind.

She enjoyed the fleeting seconds of his heated breath tickling her. It was too soon that he shot himself up, staring down at her in mock horror, one of her signature blushes choking his skin. She had to admit they looked much better on him.

"A-Ah!" He choked, pointing at her accusingly.

She looked up at him in mock surprise, acting embarrassed. Truthfully, she was enjoying herself and couldn't get enough of his expressions taking turns on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun, s-sorry! I-" she looked off to the side, trying to think of something to say, "I thought you w-were going to pick me up. I didn't know, sorry."

She looked at him with a familiar burn on her face. The only difference being that, this time around, she loved the sensation. She didn't feel embarrassed. At least, not nearly as embarrassed as usual. If her blushes started to feel like this from now on, she wouldn't mind them so much.

He felt bad. He should have known she didn't do anything on purpose. But even though he knew better, he could have sworn she tripped him. Not that he really _minded_, of course. Not when there were excruciatingly soft landing pads to break his fall. But. But he knew Hinata wasn't like that, and wouldn't appreciate his thoughts about it. Because, oh, he had them... He tried stopping himself, but couldn't help but think how nice it would feel to land on them with his hands.

"A-Ahh... no. I'm the one that's sorry, um." Realizing their position, he shot up to his feet and away from her, "T-This... ahh. Here."

She bit her lip at the wonderful way he reacted, all flustered and blushing. He was adorable. It made her want to jump on him, hug him, and kiss him all over. He was so cute, and it made her fall in love with him all over again. Made her want to be his. To be everything for him.

His hand reached out for her again, but not before handing her his jacket and waiting for her to zip it up. It disappointed and delighted her at the same time. Because even though she was now wearing his jacket, she felt like her playful interaction with him was over.

Spontaneously, he ended their training session, deciding they had done enough for a day. She could hardly get a word in edgewise before he was dashing off, telling her she could give him back his jacket some other time.

She felt conflicted. She had just had the most fun she was sure she'd ever had in her life, but the way it ended was abrupt and entirely too short. To be fair, she wasn't sure if she could ever get enough, but she had at least wanted a little more. Just a _little_.

She sighed, gripping the ends of the sleeves. The sleeves of his jacket that were just a few inches too long on her. She brought the ends to her mouth, covering the forming frown on her face. Enjoying the scent left behind, she dragged herself home. And, even though it was torn, the shirt she wore underneath was sure to become a treasured keepsake.

* * *

Note: Lolol. You guys thought there'd be a lemon.


	5. Chapter 5

I won! -dances-

**Songs:** I Don't Wanna Wait - The Veronicas  
Higher - Creed  
Beep - Pussycat Dolls  
Your Body - Christina Aguilera  
Crushcrushcrush - Paramore  
Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence - Utada Hikaru  
The Hardest Part - Coldplay  
Te Dejo Madrid - Shakira  
U + Ur Hand - P!nk  
In Your Eyes - Kylie Minogue

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Fortune had smiled on her today; she was ecstatic with the plan she had come up with. She was going to return Naruto's jacket, after having it for three comfy nights. Only, it wasn't going to be his. She had cleaned both her jacket and Naruto's, making sure they were both neatly folded and ready to go. She had put his jacket in a neat little box for safe keeping while she brought it to him, but there was a _little_ mix up. She accidentally grabbed hers instead. _Whoops_.

She smiled, body building up with familiar butterflies at the thought of seeing Naruto. Newfound courage aside, she still felt like a giddy little girl around him. Even when she was teasing him and trying to tempt him into making a move, her heart would balloon, swelling from the many years she'd hidden her feelings, filling her with the sense of freedom and joy. She figured she had made her intentions clear, though considering this was Naruto, perhaps she hadn't. He could still be trying to tell himself her advances were all accidental moments of innocence. But that was ok. She would just have to try harder, and be clearer. She had grown ready for the challenge over the last couple of days. It was like his courage had soaked into her through his jacket, no matter how much she would have preferred it been from him.

She bit her lip as she approached the door to his apartment. It was always a bit nerve-wrecking - the moment before trying to make her intentions clear - but like an addict, she began loving the sensation and looking forward to any opportunities to feel it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. What met her eyes once the door opened, she did not expect.

A very almost-naked Naruto stood in the doorway, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs that looked suspiciously like a wrapped present. There was even a ribbon tied bow in the front. Of course, he noticed immediately who was at the door, what he was wearing, and proceeded to slam the door shut, yelling profanities and apologies in the process. But the present had already been given. Burned into her corneas like the sweet, blinding light of the sun. This was perhaps the best day of her life, ever.

She could hear fumbling on the other side of his apartment door; things being knocked over, a possibly banged knee - if Naruto's little outbursts were anything to go by - and finally, the creaking of the door opening once more. She was frozen in her spot, a small, stupid smile on her face, trying to picture the many different ways this encounter could have gone if he hadn't gone back inside. _Any_ other way than the one she expected; which, of course, was the one that reality chose to give her. But, perhaps, that was not an entirely bad thing.

Naruto stood in his doorway once more, wrinkled orange pants hanging off his hip - likely from a missed button or zipper - and a hastily pulled over shirt, still clinging to his side, obviously not given the proper pull to conceal the muscle tone currently subjected to her line of sight. She, of course, didn't mind. Not one bit.

She bit the inside of her lip, imagining the different ways _this_ situation could go. How easy it'd be to push him back into his apartment. Or tackle him to the floor, if she were impatient enough. Or innocuously give his pant pocket a subtle enough tug with just enough force to drop them to the floor. Or...

"Sorry, Hinata! I just woke up and wasn't expecting company," Naruto explained in a frazzled manner. Not bothering to mention it was nearly noon, she wondered if that were true and what she could have walked in on if she hadn't knocked first.

She looked at him dazedly a moment, mind still racing with racy thoughts and possibilities. "Um, Naruto-kun... sorry to intrude, but, do you mind if I come in for a moment?"

She could see the battle warring behind his eyes at her proposition. She wondered what he could be thinking; if he considered the thought that it might be a trap, and wondering if he'd be right.

He swallowed thickly, trying to find a reason to say no. After seeing him in what he knew she had seen him in, he wanted to give her enough time to forget. Or maybe to convince herself she hadn't seen it.

He tried to think _fast_, knowing as each second ticked by, her curiosity likely grew, and he didn't have much time. He also knew that he couldn't let her in, because in the frenzy of trying to get clothes on, he had thrown his underwear off and onto his couch cushions. Right in the open. In plain sight. And probably the first thing she would see. Shit.

He gulped once more, not thinking of anything good enough and wondering why she had to choose this very moment of this day to visit him, and held up a single finger.

"Umm... yeah. Just.. hold on a sec, k, Hinata?"

At her nod, he ran to the couch, leaving the door open just a crack, and shoved the pair of underwear in between two cushions, making sure nothing popped out. He flew back to the door, hoping she didn't notice, and opened it wide enough to let her in.

He watched her make her way to the couch like a magnet, seating herself on top one of the cushions his under garment had just been shoved beside. His jaw clenched, mini-panic attack clawing at his stomach. He chose to sit on the other cushion next to her, to keep an eye on her and the gap between them. It'd be the end of him if she found it. Seriously.

Her stomach was busy making flips as she made her way to the couch, making sure to sit where she had seen him shoving something in. She didn't mean to peep, but she couldn't help that the door had been cracked just enough for her to barely see in. It hadn't been her fault that her body felt the sudden need to stretch to the side, where her line of sight was then perfectly in line to Naruto's back and other things below it. Like the little dip in muscle that had her biting her lip, or the slight curve she didn't expect to see; nor should have been able to see, actually, considering he had just been wearing underwear. It was a really good stretch, though.

She knew she probably wouldn't get a chance to find what he had taken the time to hide, and she probably wouldn't have, even if she did - she had manners, after all - but a part of her kept wondering what it could be, and maybe already knew what it was. Despite all that, she sure wasn't going to miss the chance to see how he'd react to her getting so close to it.

"Soooo, Hinata," he glanced around nervously, looking for something to talk about, and settling on the box neatly placed on her lap. Why hadn't he noticed that 'til now? "What's in the box?"

She roamed her fingers idly along the cushion, as if she'd reach between them at any given moment, not missing his eyes scan them every couple of seconds. She smiled before turning to him.

"Oh! I came to give you back your jacket, Naruto-kun," she slightly lifted the box on her lap and looked back to him, "Where should I put this?"

He blinked twice before it registered. "Oh. Cool, thanks Hinata!"

He fought the immediate urge to jump up and run it to his room, since he couldn't leave her alone with his couch, and instead, pointed to the open door to their left.

"You can just put it on my bed, if you want, through there."

She smiled so fast, it took him off guard. He didn't think much of it - his biggest concern getting her away from this cushion - and watched her nod, pick herself up, and practically glide over to his bedroom.

Immediately, as soon as she was no longer in sight, he was hovering over his couch, digging for his underwear. _There has to be a better place for these_, he thought.

Before he could think of a different hiding place, a more pressing thought - a horrifying one - crossed his mind.

He left another, similar pair on his bed.

* * *

Note: I almost spit my coffee out while typing this. -laughs- Seriously, you guys. I just don't know anymore. I am so immature.


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you worrying about what Naruto's feelings are going to be, don't. As much a pervert/deviant/etc I may be, I'm a big ol' fluffy romantic at heart, especially when it comes to NaruHina. If you've read my other stories, you know this already. Trust me, you're in good hands. I got this.

**Songs:** Are You That Somebody - Aaliyah  
You Make Me Wanna - Usher  
Almost Love (24/7) - Jessica Jarrell  
There's Us - Alexz Johnson  
I Am A Good Girl - Christina Aguilera  
Sway - Michael Buble  
Who's Laughing Now - Jessie J  
Lunacy Fringe - The Used  
Closer - Ne-Yo  
Trippin' - Toni Braxton  
Where Is My Mind - Storm Large

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

He was in a panic.

Ever since the day Hinata dropped off his jacket - which, by the way, wasn't even his - he couldn't find his other pair of boxer briefs. They were almost the same, and not very hard to miss, being red and green versus the orange and black she'd accidentally seen him in - which he still couldn't believe had happened.

All he could remember was running through his bedroom door in a blind panic, nearly planting Hinata on the way, and her leaving shortly after, a faint tone of hot pink in her cheeks. The irrational fear that she had stolen his underwear would not leave him.

But why would Hinata steal them? That was the one thing he couldn't figure out and it was driving him nuts. He'd _seen _some of the things she owned - which may or may have been a factor to why he'd gotten these things, maybe - no matter how much he tried to tell himself he hadn't. There was no forgetting how she looked in orange - and were he being honest, she made him like the color even more - but that was beside the point, because he had missing underwear and a prime suspect, regardless of how little sense it all made.

He had to get the truth out of her somehow, because he more or less already knew the truth. And, because of her little mix-up, he had a great excuse to visit her. She had accidentally given him her jacket - at least he thought it was hers, going off all the times he'd seen her wearing it. Before he could sidetrack himself, wondering when the last time he'd seen her wear it was, he was assuring himself he was well within reason to show up at the Hyuuga compound that afternoon.

She wondered why it had taken him two days to find out it wasn't his jacket in the box. She took a moment to remember that day - giddy from the memory of him answering the door the way he did - before figuring he probably hadn't had a chance until now. But she couldn't really find it in her to care much after hearing he was waiting for her outside the compound this very moment.

She saw him before he saw her and she smiled at the little wrinkle above his nose, face scrunched in thought. She wondered what he could be thinking to make his face appear that way, but he had looked so cute like that, she didn't think much of it. She considered herself lucky that she had already been dressed and ready for her day, prepared to coincidentally bump into Naruto later.

His expression changed once he saw her. She felt like she was glowing once she noticed him looking her way.

She was radiant. His eyes widened slightly and he wondered how such a beautiful woman could be an underwear thief, or that beautiful. It seemed like all she had to do was ask. He was sure any man would gladly give her a pair if she requested it. Hell, he probably would. And even though that was still kind of weird, maybe she just had a thing for nice underwear - because damn it, his were nice. After all, she was always a little different.

He seemed to be deep in thought by the time she made her way to him. She leaned into his space - a foot away, if that - looking curiously into his eyes. She bit the smirk trying to take over her face and situated the collar of her sundress to show a bit of skin and lace.

A giggle took him from his thoughts. He blinked, surprised by the closeness of pale, lilac eyes. Gulped, at the similar lilac straps on her shoulders, barely wide enough to cover the silky orange underneath. Inhaled, sharply, at the black lace covering the bountiful curves peeping out at him. He didn't know how it all could have been positioned so perfectly, but it pricked his senses just right, sending the hair on the back of his neck straight out.

He gulped once more, trying to focus on the lilac of her eyes, hoping they'd save him. Before he knew it, he was wondering why he'd never done so before; realizing, for the first time, just how beautiful they were. They stared at him curiously, bouncing back and forth between his eyes, like they were dancing with him. A peculiar sensation, unlike the one before, stirred him. Bristling his hairs slowly, gently, spreading throughout his body like a swaying partner. Like her eyes.

Another giggle met his ears, taking him from the trance. What must have been one minute, felt like one hundred. He blinked before smiling, trying to match the playfulness in her eyes. He felt like a little kid again, only better.

"Hey Hinata!"

Slightly miffed by his unscathed appearance, and wondering if she'd positioned the collar right, she was surprised by his reaction. Even in the mystery of what had gone wrong, she felt the tug of her lips reacting to him. His smiles were always so contagious.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Do you mind if I ask why you're here? Not that I mind that you're here! I mean, I'm glad... you're here..."

She felt like she'd backtracked a bit. An angry blush pricked the tips of her ears, clawed at her cheeks, and she wanted nothing more than to hide her face from the direction her words had gone. She felt blindsided by herself.

He stared in wonder at her transformation. She'd gone from a playful dancer to a blushing mess in a matter of seconds. He tried to stop himself from smiling, not bothering to halt his thoughts. Because that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life - her trying to ignore the fact that it happened, only made it cuter.

His eyelids lowered slightly, a sly smile showing his teeth, "I'm glad I'm here too..."

Her reaction was perfect. A bright pink exploded on her face and he could tell she was trying to smile as if nothing happened. _Damn it, that's cute._

"S-So, Naruto-kun... Why are you here again?"

His body perked up at her question and he tried to remember himself. He looked at her in question, as if waiting for her to answer her own question.

"Oh, right! You remember that box you gave me the other day, yeah? The one with my jacket?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"_Well_," he paused, "My jacket wasn't in there."

On cue, she blushed, looking taken back. This, she had planned. "W-What? Was it empty?"

At her stunned expression, he wagged his arms furiously in front of him, "No, no, no, no, no! There was a jacket, it just wasn't mine. Actually, I think it was yours..." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to recall what it looked like, before nodding, memory confirming it.

She bit her lip abashedly, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know how that happened. I'll um, I'll go check real quick, ok? It must be in my room somewhere. I'll be right back."

She was on her way quickly. So quickly, she hadn't even waited for his answer. It took him by surprise. So much surprise, that he nearly tripped over himself trying to stop her with a hand on her shoulder to tell her he'd help her check.

Even though it was all going according to plan, minus him following her to her room - that was an unexpected bonus - she did feel a touch embarrassed, most recent backtracking aside. Even though this was all a part of the plan, she did not want to appear incompetent to Naruto, of all people. So she would have to do this as quickly as possible, without making herself look like an idiot by finding his jacket too fast. Plus she kind of just wanted to indulge herself in his company. Just for a little while... and in her room, of all places?

It'd be too much to ask of her not to take advantage.

* * *

Note: Just so you know, I'm just as surprised as you by the direction this story goes. Every time lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Songs:** I Understand - Livvi Franc  
Tattoo - Jordin Sparks  
What You Waiting For - Gwen Stefani  
Give Into Me - Allison Iraheta  
Better Than Drugs - Skillet  
Better - Plumb  
Overprotected - Britney Spears  
The One That Got Away - Katy Perry  
Oops - Tweet  
Stupid Girls - P!nk  
Who Will Save Your Soul - Jewel  
Man Down - Rihanna

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It was perfect. He couldn't have planned it more perfectly. She had let him follow her to her room like nobody's business. Then, once he was in there under the guise of finding his jacket, he could look for his underwear. And maybe get some answers, if he was lucky.

On their way to her room, he couldn't help but notice how isolated it seemed to be in comparison to the rest of the compound; he could only wonder if that meant she was just that important, or that unimportant. That the latter was even a possibility saddened him far deeper than he anticipated. The thought of anyone being unimportant was already an especially sore subject for him, but to think that anyone could think _Hinata_ was unimportant struck a special cord. Yeah, maybe they weren't the closest of friends, but that was only because they didn't hang out together as much. There was just something about her that made him believe it was impossible to not like her in some way. Sure, she had her... quirks, but who didn't? At least hers were cute. And then there were others that cute didn't quite describe, but he preferred to not get into that at the sound of a door opening.

He pounced on the first corner of her room that he could, not caring to notice her do the same. He was already rummaging through things before she had the chance to say, "I've got this side, Naruto-kun."

He nodded in reply, focusing all of his concentration on the task at hand - finding his underwear. He looked in every nook and cranny he could, even those that didn't make sense. He had been so focused, he hadn't been paying attention to what Hinata had been saying - what he assumed were attempts at small talk. _She_ had been, however.

A part of her was slightly offended that Naruto hadn't been listening; by his standard replies that didn't take any real thought. She knew the feeling wouldn't linger long - anything negative over Naruto rarely did - but she also didn't want to let the opportunity to have a little fun pass her by.

"So, Naruto-kun, you really like orange, don't you?"

"Mhm, " was his reply.

"You look really good in orange, you know."

"Mhm."

"You think I look good in orange, don't you?"

"Mhm."

"I bet you want to know how I look when I'm not in orange, huh?"

"Yeah."

At this point, she wasn't even pretending to look for his jacket. She'd just been standing in front of its hiding spot to make sure he wouldn't find it by accident and watched him. She was thoroughly amused and wondered how long she'd be able to keep this up without him noticing.

"I'd let you see, you know, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'd let you see right now, if you want."

"Ok."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mhm."

"You can touch, if you want, Naruto-kun."

"Ok."

Even knowing he wasn't actually paying attention, she wondered how his responses could be so appropriate, considering. She figured maybe it was all that time he'd spent in the academy pretending to pay attention and smiled, turning away from him for a moment, thinking of what else to say. She felt triumphant, even in the false yes of him wanting her, and bit her lip before continuing.

"Only if I can touch you too, Naruto-kun."

"Ok."

"Mm, Naruto-kun... could you be wearing what you were the other day?"

It was at this point she didn't get a response, so she turned to see him staring at her, open drawer in front of him. She jolted, noticing which drawer he had opened and couldn't stop her face from reacting.

He was trying to figure out if he had heard Hinata's question correctly, and what the hell could have led up to it, if he did. He knew she had been speaking every now and then and hoped he had responded correctly, knowing he most likely did - he'd gotten pretty good at that from his academy years - but after a while, he thought he should really start paying attention to her, because he didn't want to be rude. He had made his way to her dresser from her bed, wondering why he didn't start there first, and was about to open the drawer in front of him when she asked him something so unexpected, it simultaneously made him feel relief and regret over his decision to listen. His head had snapped to her of its own volition while his arms continued to search and open the dresser drawer.

At her shocked expression, he immediately forgot her question and followed her eyes. What met his nearly gave him a heart attack. Inside the drawer were rows - _rows_ - of sexy underwear and their counterparts. He froze on the spot, hand still on the handle, soaking each piece in. He couldn't believe what he was seeing - were those _see-through_? - and yet he couldn't deny it either. And yet, what stood out above all the rest was a thick, silky orange ribbon that seemed extremely out of place. He couldn't stop himself; before he knew it, he had taken it out of the drawer to hold out questioningly to its owner.

Out of everywhere to look, she couldn't believe he'd looked in what was universally known as the underwear drawer. He either wasn't paying attention to where he was looking, or he never got that memo. _Or_, indulgently, she thought, _he looked there on purpose_.

Over the course of time that passed since she bought those other sets, she'd gone back to that store rather frequently and bought clothing she considered to be more and more daring. To her, they were fun; more so when she wore them alone in her room, thinking of the days Naruto might get to enjoy them with her. However, she had no plans of him finding out about them _now_.

A shade of pink painted her cheeks at the unraveled ribbon he held out in front of him. Of everything she couldn't believe, from her growing collection of undies to Naruto seeing it, she especially couldn't believe he'd actually taken something out! And of all things, that.

Naruto was trying with more than all of his might to ignore the series of images his brain had been throwing at him, trying to pin the underwear on Hinata. Unacceptable thoughts and emotions aside, he'd been thoroughly confused over why there was a string of ribbon amongst the rows of things he meant to forget, and why the hell it was _so_ thick. He didn't understand and it was bugging him beyond belief, among other things.

"What is _this_ for?"

She wasn't sure what to do. Things seemed to be going relatively smooth, considering what the situation was, but she wasn't really out of the park yet. She didn't want to answer him for a few reasons: she didn't want him knowing his little show the other day had inspired her, but mostly, she wanted to show him instead. But then a sudden, powerful urge ate at her and possessed her to walk up to him slowly and gently take the ribbon from his grasp, fingers incidentally brushing against his in the process - because she couldn't have intended that - and let it dangle gracefully from her fingers.

Slowly, delicately, she leaned in like a predator, wishing she could have gotten close enough to be by his ear, as she whispered, "It makes a present only you can unwrap, Naruto-kun."

It sunk in slowly, much like the blush overtaking his face like sluggish lava. His eyes were glued to the ribbon, perhaps intentionally, dangling from her fingers as though it weren't anything but innocent. He didn't think it was possible to move as he watched the ribbon slip from her fingers, acting as though it had fallen from something else of hers, and his mind more than jumped at the opportunity to supply him with what it considered to be the correct imagery.

Naruto Uzumaki could handle a lot of things, but this... this was just too much for him to take as his world went black.

* * *

Note: Shit just got real.

-evil cackling-


End file.
